


quick update on roxas im tryna take a shid (RITTAS) season 2 or whatever

by guys_r_kinda_hot_ngl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guys_r_kinda_hot_ngl/pseuds/guys_r_kinda_hot_ngl
Kudos: 1





	quick update on roxas im tryna take a shid (RITTAS) season 2 or whatever

ok so this is taking longer than expected so im pushing the release date to april 20th 2021

sorry for the wait


End file.
